Drama total: Todos contra todos
by Malicia Wooding
Summary: Ya ha pasado un año desde el desastroso final de Drama Total: Gira Mundial, y, durante este tiempo, Chris McLean estuvo recuperando energías. Así que todos prepárense, porque el Anfitrión con la Mayoría y Chef Hatchet vuelven con todo para ¡Drama Total: Todos contra todos!


Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de autor a los creadores Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis

Resumen: Después de un año de que terminará Drama Total: Gira Mundial, Chris McLean vuelve con nuevas energías. Todos prepárense para ¡Drama Total: Todos contra todos!

Advertencia: Posiblemente aparezcan palabras vulgares y referencia a actos sexuales.

* * *

Chris estaba parado con una gran sonrisa en el valle de la isla Wawanakwa, y está se veía peor que en la primera temporada; habían tanques de metales dispersos por algunas partes, además de líquido verde, el cual se parecía de manera sospechosa a sustancias tóxicas.

Chris miro a la cámara con una sonrisa encantadora antes de comenzar a hablar:

—¡Muy buenos días! Después de un año para descansar, ¡por fin volvemos al aire! Como en las otras competencias, esta no será fácil, además de que habrá más concursantes que nunca, con un total de veintiocho participantes.

—Me sorprende que tantas personas quieran humillarse por dinero —comento Chef Hatchet, el cual ya estaba al lado del presentador.

—¿Verdad que si?, hasta a mi me sorprendió. Pero velo de este modo, así podremos torturarlos más. —Tanto el Chef, como Chris, compartieron una sonrisa cruel—. Además, habrán nuevos concursantes, ¡y mira!, allí vienen.

Un gran barco se acercaba con rapidez a la isla; en el solo se veían unos cuantos participantes. Courteney, la cual miraba con odio a Gwen y Duncan, los cuales estaban muy acaramelados; Trent, quien veía eso con tristeza y una chica de cabello lila con mechas blancas junto a un chico pelo oscuro. Los otros no se veían, pero seguramente estaban en sus habitaciones, disfrutando sus últimos momentos de comodidad.

Cuando el barco se detuvo, todos bajaron de el, bueno, algunos tuvieron que ser lanzados (Beth, Heather y Noah). Chris sonrió contento ante esto, ¡esta temporada sería asombrosa!

—Hola, concursantes —saludo con una sonrisa de cien mil dólares mientras daba un paso adelante—. Como verán, este año hay muchos más participantes que nunca, por lo cual se me ocurrió algo muy emocionante, ¡serán todos contra todos! —término con una risa malvada, algunos de los participantes temblaban de miedo.

—Entonces como planeas colocarnos, ¿eh? —preguntó con sorna Courteney.

—Lo sabrías, ¡sino me hubieras interrumpido! —grito en la cara de Courtney, la cual se quedó callada, unos segundos después Chris comenzó a hablar—. Bueno, continuó, los equipos serán así. Los crueles, Alejandro y Heather; las fashions, Beth, Sadie y Katie; los enclenques, Sierra y Cody; los estafadores, Courteney y Scott; el triángulo amoroso, Duncan, Gwen y Trent; los incompatibles, Lindsay y Eva; los caballeros, Harold, LeShawna y Tylor; el resto, Noah, Dawn y Izzy; los nuevos, Jefferson, Akuno Joō y Edward, y por último, los favoritos, DJ, Owen y Mildred.

—Mi nombre es Blaineley —chillo molesta—, además, ¿quién rayos son Jefferson, Akuno, Edward, Dawn y Scott? No veo a caras nuevas por aquí, ¿acaso ya has enloquecido? —comento de forma cruel Blaineley.

—Yo tengo otra pregunta, ¿Blaineley es de los "favoritos"? —dijo Heather haciendo comillas en el aire, los otros no hicieron más que asentir.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Blaineley ofendida.

—¡Es qué no me van a dejar terminar! —grito molesto Chris; todos hicieron silencio—. Mucho mejor. Bueno, ahora pueden salir los nuevos.

Del barco, bajaron una chica rubia con ojos azules, vestía un suéter verde con una falda azul, detrás de ella venía un chico pelirrojo, quien tenía puesto una camisa blanca y un pantalón azul, y ya, mucho detrás de ellos caminaban dos chicos con una chica entre ellos; la chica era la que se había visto desde lejos en el barco, con el del cabello oscuro al lado izquierdo, y en el lado derecho había un chico rubio con ojos marrones. Los nuevos se pararon al lado de Chris.

—Ah, y algunas personas pueden que estén en sus grupos simplemente por maña mía —comento con una sonrisa coqueta—. Hablen entre ustedes, en una hora será la primera prueba.

* * *

Confesionario

Alejandro: ¡No puedo creer que por primera vez agradezca a Chris! —exclamó sorprendido—. Desde la última temporada donde bese a Heather no hemos hablado, ¡incluso cuando ella me salvo de terminar quemado! Esta vez haré que admita que está enamorada de mi.

Heather: ¡Odio a Chris! ¿Por qué mierda me tuvo que poner de compañera con Blahlejandro. Le mostraré a ese canalla que no tiene ningún efecto en mi.

* * *

—Cuanto tiempo, ¿o no, Heather? —preguntó con sorna Alejandro. Heather lo miro con odio, pero no dijo nada, solo se alejo de él. Alejandro quedo asombrado, ¿acaso Heather lo había ignorado?

No muy lejos de allí, los villanos (osea Eva, Duncan, Courtney y Blaineley) veían esto interesados. Eso serviría para sacar a Alejandro del programa, ya que tenían que admitir que era un fuerte competidor.

Mientas ellos ya planeaban estrategias, Heather se acercaba a la chica lila (apoyo que había pensado); por algún motivo se le hacía conocida la muchacha, en primeras pensó en Sierra, pero no tenían nada en común.

—Hola —saludo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Acaso ya quieres meterla en una de tus tretas? —gruñó el del pelo oscuro, poniéndose frente a la chica.

—No —respondió ya acostumbrada a eso Heather—, solo que se me hace conocida.

—¿Conocida? —preguntó ahora confundido el chico.

—Me puedes decir Akuno Joō —se presentó la chica lila—, y lo siento, pero a demás de las otras temporadas no recuerdo verte en otro lugar.

—Tranquila, seguramente solo me confundí —se encogió de hombros para así volver a donde estaba Alejandro.

Todos se sorprendieron ante estos, pero los más impactados eran Beth, Lindsay (quienes fueron las primeras en recibir la maldad de Heather), y Alejandro, ¿desde cuándo su ángel era tan... calmada?

—Bueno chicos, se acabó el tiempo. —Apareció Chris junto a él Chef Hatchet.

—¿Qué?, pero si ni siquiera a pasado cuarenta minutos —se quejo Noah.

—Y eso a quien le importa —respondió burlón Chris—. La primera prueba es muy sencilla; solo tendrán que pasar este pacífico bosque y encontrar el hotel de lujo, y el primero que llegue gana, además de que se podrá quedar allí por esta noche.

Todos los campistas sintieron su cuerpo temblar al ver el bosque, ¡el cual no tenía nada de pacífico! Se podía escuchar rugidos bestiales, ver como algunos árboles caían y el sospechoso líquido verde por todas partes.

—La competencia inicia, ¡ya! —Chris vio con satisfacción como los participantes salían corriendo rápidamente. Suspiro, se sentía tan bien volver al juego. Chocó las manos con el Chef antes de compartir una sonrisa maligna.

* * *

Confesionario

Noah: Realmente no se como me deje convencer por Owen y Izzy a volver a esta bazofia —suspiro—. Odio este lugar.

Lindsay: ¡No!, ¡Chip esta más malo que nunca! —lloriqueo—, lo bueno es que tengo a Beth y Tyler conmigo —dijo volviendo a sonreír.

Courtney: ¡Chris esta más demente que nunca! Pero no importa, yo lo único que vine a hacer es vengarme de Duncan y Gwen —comenzó a reír, casi de forma demente.

* * *

—Vamos, Blaineley, ¡nos están superando! —grito DJ, mientras señalaba a los demás concursantes, estando de primeros Sierra y Cody, el cual estaba siendo cargado como costal de papas por la mayor fan de Drama Total.

—¡Tú no me mandas! —chillo estresada Blaineley; DJ se encogió de hombros, para seguir corriendo con Owen. Si ella no quería correr, que no lo hiciera—. ¡Esperen!, ¡No me dejen!

Más adelante de ella Courtney perseguía a Duncan y a Gwen, que al mismo tiempo intentaban correr más rápido, ¡es que no podía superarlo de una vez! Un poco más atrás de ellos estaban sus compañeros, que al ver la complicada situación decidieron no interferir en eso.

* * *

Confesionario

Gwen: Realmente quiero arreglar las cosas con Courtney, ¡pero parece haber enloquecido! —Alzó los brazos desesperada—. No entiendo porque Chris la dejo volver, ah, esperen, ya se, ¡para más drama! —Rodo los ojos molesta.

Courtney: Si, tal vez no fue muy buena idea perseguirlos como una psicópata —dijo con una pequeña risa nerviosa, para después rascarse la parte posterior de su cabeza.

* * *

Mucho más adelante de la persecución que había formado Courtney, estaban el equipo de los crueles, las fashions y los deportistas; Alejandro intentaba llamar la atención de Heather, la cual lo ignoraba completamente; Bridgette empujaba a Justin para que corriera de una vez, ya que él decía que su cuerpo no servía para los deportes y Beth, Sadie y Katie parecían ser las que mejor llevaban las cosas como equipo.

Y en el frente estaban los incompatibles (ya que Eva estaba prácticamente arrastrando a Lindsay), los caballeros (estando LeShawna en la delantera que más por querer correr era para estar lo más alejada de Eva), el resto y los enclenques de primero (siendo muy irónico por su nombre).

Cody tenía una expresión de espanto; no sólo había sido obligado a volver a Drama total por culpa de Chris, sino que también le había dicho que no estaría Sierra, ¡pero allí estaba!

* * *

Confesionario

Cody: Se que gracias a ella llegue lejos en la última. A temporada, pero yo ni siquiera quería volver —suspiro—; tal vez es momento de utilizar los consejos de Heather.

* * *

—¡Miren!, allí está el hotel —grito Sierra mientras lo señalaba. Todos se detuvieron para verlo; era espléndido. Era de tres pisos, pintada completamente de blanco y con ventanas que dejaban entrar el sol; podía ser descrita por una palabra: perfecta.

De pronto, escucharon un gruñido profundo detrás de ellos; los adolescentes voltearon lentamente, no queriendo ver lo que había detrás de ellos. Era un enorme animal —no, más parecía una bestia—; se podría decir que media más de seis metros, tenía seis brazos y cuatro piernas, su pelaje era negro, y sus ojos brillaban con maldad.

Heather se lanzó a los brazos de Alejandro; Beth, Sadie y Katie se abrazaron; Justin salto a Bridgette; Courtney y Scott gritaron; Duncan, Gwen y Trent hicieron lo mismo; bueno, en realidad todos comenzaron a gritar, para después salir corriendo, con la bestia pisándole los talones.

Todos los participantes entraron cansados al gran hotel, ¿cómo pudieron ser tan estúpidos en olvidar el rugido que habían escuchado antes de entrar; todos respiraban por la boca... Eso había estado cerca.

—Heather —hablo de forma entrecortada Akuno gracias al cansancio—, ¿estas consiente de que Alejandro te está cargando.

Heather soltó un grito asustada antes de caer en el piso; tenía las mejillas rojas, pero los que lo notaron pensaron que fue gracias al susto.

* * *

Confesionario

Alejandro: ¡Se sonrojo! ¡Si! —Levanto los brazos contento—. ¡Sabía que aún sentía algo por mi!

* * *

—Muy bien chicos. —Entro a la sala Chris mientras aplaudía—. A sido difícil, pero ya tenemos a los ganadores: Sierra y Cody y los que peor lo hicieron fueron DJ, Owen y Mildred.

Sierra y Cody empezaron a celebrar, felices, mientras DJ y Owen miraban con odio a Blaineley, la cual se encogió avergonzada.

—Pero alto ahí, las eliminaciones no serán iguales a las demás, que el equipo que perdía terminaban sin un participante. Claro que no. —Todos (excepto Sierra y Cody), miraron preocupados a Chris—. Cualquiera de ustedes pueden ser eliminados, excepto claro, los que tienen inmunidad.

—¿Entonces para que son los equipos? —preguntó LeShawna molesta.

—Porque quise —sonrió con superioridad.

* * *

Confesionario

Heather: Vaya, ¿cómo si eso no me lo hubiera esperado?

LeShawna: Chris se ha superado. ¡Lo detesto!

Sierra: Me alegra haber ganado la inmunidad para mi y mi Cody.

* * *

—Sierra y Cody, puede quedarse aquí. Los perdedores vengan conmigo.

Chris comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por los adolescentes, que más pendientes del presentador miraban al alrededor por si aparecía la bestia de nuevo. Pararon cerca del muelle, donde en un prado más o menos cuidado había troncos para asientos y frente a este un balde donde habían folletos. Todo se parecía a la primera temporada.

—Votarán con su compañero. Heather, Alejandro, ustedes van primero —sonrió contento, mientras Heather lo fulminaba con la mirada.

* * *

Confesionario

Los crueles; Heather y Alejandro.

Heather: Creo que el que debería irse es Blaineley.

Alejandro: ¿Por qué ella?

Heather: ¿Tienes a alguien mejor? —lo miro enojada.

Alejandro: No está bien. Votaremos por ella —suspiro, en su mente se sentía aliviado de su ángel no haya perdido su espíritu luchador.

Las fashions; Beth, Sadie, Katie.

Sadie: Yo creo que debemos votar por Heather, tía.

Katie: Si, ella es muy mala.

Beth: No puedo creer que tenga tan dominado a Alejandro —bufo—, aunque claro, son tal para cual.

Los deportistas; Bridgette y Justin.

Bridgette: Votamos por Alejandro.

Justin: Pero si yo no he...

Bridgette: ¡Alejandro dije! —grito molesta.

Justin: Esta bien, esta bien. —Alzó las manos, un poco asustado.

Los enclenques; Sierra y Cody.

Cody: ¿Qué tal si votamos por Blaineley?

Sierra: Como diga mi Cody lindo —acepto, para después abrazarlo.

Los estafadores; Courteney y Scott.

Courtney: Mira, vamos a votar por Gwen y esa es mi decisión final.

Scott: Si señora. —Miro a Courtney de forma extraña, pero esta la ignoro.

El triángulo amoroso; Duncan, Gwen y Trent.

Duncan: Que se vaya Courtney.

Trent: ¿Por qué ella? —se quejo.

Gwen: Trent, ten en cuenta que ahora ella esta un poco... loca.

Trent: Esta bien —bufo—, que sea ella.

Los incompatibles; Eva y Lindsay.

Eva: Blaineley.

Lindsay: Como ella dijo —comento, temblando.

Los caballeros; LeShawna, Harold y Tyler.

LeShawna: Odio a Heather pero mi prioridad ahora es Alejandro.

Harold: Estoy contigo, Chocolandra.

LeShawna: ¡No me llames así! —grito, para después darle un golpe.

Tyler: Si, el fue el que me echo la última temporada.

El resto; Noah, Dawn y Izzy.

Noah: Quieto votar por Blaineley.

Izzy: ¿Y eso por qué, Noah?

Dawn: Cody le dijo que lo hiciera —comento con voz suave.

Noah: Eh, si.

Izzy: Bueno, por mi esta bien.

Los nuevos; Jefferson, Akuno Joō y Edward.

Jefferson: ¿Por quien quieres votar, Akuno?

Akuno: Me gustaría hacerlo por Blaineley.

Edward: Que así sea, entonces —dijo, para después mirar con odio a Jefferson. La chica del grupo no se dio cuenta, ya que ya había salido del confesionario.

Los favoritos; DJ, Owen, Blaineley.

Blaineley: Votamos por Heather, ¿entendido? —Los dos dijeron que si con la cabeza, asustados.

* * *

—Ya saben como es esto —comento tranquilo Chris—, el que no reciba un folleto esta fuera. Beth, Sadie, Katie, Bridgette, Justin, Cody, Sierra, Courtney, Scott, Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Eva, Lindsay, Harold, LeShawna, Tyler, Noah, Dawn, Izzy, Jefferson, Akuno, Edward, DJ y Owen.

Los demás participantes vieron a los únicos que no tenían folletos; los tres eran malvados, pero solo uno podía irse.

—Heather. —Suspiro aliviada mientas agarraba el folleto—. Alejandro, te odian desde la última temporada, ya que jugaste con todos, y Mildred ("¡Qué es Blaineley" chillo molesta), no hiciste nada para ayudar a tu equipo. Y el último folleto es para... Alejandro.

Blaineley se levanto molesta, ¡había sido la primera expulsada! Miro molesta a los adolescentes, ¡todo era culpa de ellos!

—Lamentaran haberme echo esto, lo harán. —No dijo nada más, ya que con sólo oprimir un botón Chris, ella salió volando.

—Eso es todo en nuestra primera semana. ¡Hasta la próxima!

* * *

En la oscuridad de la noche se podía ver dos sombras, una más grande que otra.

—¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

—Si, al pie del la letra.

—Bien, recuerda que me puedes pedir cualquier favor.

—Lo tendré en mente.

* * *

Explusados:

28° Blaineley (Los favoritos)

Concursantes:

Alejandro y Heather (Los crueles)

Beth, Sadie, y Katie (Las fashions)

Cody y Sierra (Los encluenques)

Bridgette y Justin (Los deportistas)

Courteney y Scott (Los estafadores)

Duncan, Gwen y Trent (El triángulo amoroso)

Eva y Lindsay (Los incompatibles)

Harold, LeShawna y Tyler (Los caballeros)

Noah, Dawn y Izzy (El resto)

Jefferson, Akuno Joō y Edward (Los nuevos)

DJ, Owen (Los favoritos)


End file.
